Surprise Birthday Party
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Sonny thinks everyone forgot her birthday, but later in the day, she goes to the park to see that they've thrown a surprise party for her. CHANNY! One-shot.


**A/N: I don't own anything. A/D (author's drabble): Did you guys see the new Falling for the Falls promo on Disney Channel? When I saw it, I jumped up and down for joy! Without further adieu, here's "Surprise Birthday Party".**

Sonny's POV

I woke up today with the biggest smile on my face. Why, you ask? Because today is August 5th, a.k.a my 18th birthday! I am so excited. I ran to the kitchen because my mom always celebrates with my fave breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate chips and eggs.

"Happy birthday dear," my mom greeted. This day cannot get any better.

"Thanks, mom," I said. I gave her a big bear hug and then sat down for my awesome breakfast. She put candles in my pancakes and lit them, just like she's always done. I blew the candles and I made my yearly wish.

"What did you wish for?" she asked anxiously. I told her that if I told her, it wouldn't come true. I finally ate my breakfast, took a shower, got dressed in my burgundy dress (the one I wore at Chad's party), denim jacket, and leather boots, and left for the studio. But when I got there, nobody seemed to know what day it was. Not even my own cast remembered.

"Hey Nico, hey Grady," I greeted.

"Hey, Sonny," they greeted back in unison.

"Do you guys know what day it is?" I asked anxiously.

"Nope," Grady said.

"Really? You really don't know what day it is?" I asked again. They both shook their heads, and I left the prop house kind of sad that they didn't remember. Let's hope Zora or Tawni will remember.

"Hey Tawni," I greeted. She didn't even notice me come into our dressing room. "Uh, Tawni, you there?" I confusedly asked.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I was looking at my nub," she finally answered. Again, she was staring at the nub on her Coco Moco Coco lipstick.

"Do you know why I'm wearing this really cute dress?" I asked smiling.

"Don't know, don't care," she simply answered. I was disappointed when Tawni forgot, then I got even more disappointed when Zora had also forgotten. To let my feelings go, I simply trudged into the prop house, and started crying when I sat on the couch. You're not supposed to cry on your birthday.

"Hey, you ok?" a voice asked. I looked up to see none other than the blue eyed, arrogant, three named jerk throb standing in the entrance to the prop house.

"Yeah, never better. Look at me, I couldn't be happier." I got up, using a fake smile to try to look happy. My running mascara told a different story.

"What's wrong?" He's sounding like he actually cares. I wanted to tell him, but I decided that I wasn't going to tell him what's wrong. He tried to sit next to me, but I pushed him out.

"None of your business," I shot at him.

"Okay, fine, I won't ask," he said.

"Fine, don't ask. I don't care," I retorted.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" he asked.

"Oh, just get out!" I yelled. I threw a pillow at him, and he backed out of the prop house. I was left, all alone, in the prop house, on my birthday to which no one has remembered, and I was crying.

**(Three hours later)**

I was sitting all alone in the cafeteria eating my own birthday treat: a stupid chocolate frozen yogurt. No one has remembered my birthday, not even Marshall. So after I ate, I decided to get some fresh air and go to the park. I drove all the way there, seeing balloons tied to the posts of the only pavilion in the park. Curious, I decided to check it out. All of a sudden, everyone I knew jumped out from under the picnic tables and yelled "SURPRISE!" I jumped because I was startled. Soon I figured out that this party was for me.

"Awwww, you guys threw a surprise party for me? That's so sweet!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you knew we wouldn't forget your birthday," Nico explained.

"Now let's have some fun!" Grady exclaimed.

"Whoa, guys, hold on a sec. Whose idea was it to throw the party?" I questioned.

"We did. It was our idea," two people said in unison. Then, coming in front of me, were Tawni and Chad. I thanked Tawni, and then I gave her a hug, which still seems awkward to her.

"Awwww, thanks you guys. That was oddly sweet of you, especially you Chad," I said.

"Well, just consider yourself lucky. Next year, we might actually forget your birthday," said Tawni. Then she explained that she actually cared, but just a little bit. But still she was my best friend.

"So, Chad. Thanks," I simply thanked.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Can we just have fun already?" Grady cut in. I nodded, and we started dancing to "Party In The USA". I got worn out fast, so I sat down on the bench of one of the tables. All of a sudden, "Smile" by Uncle Cracker started playing. I saw Chad walk up to me the second it started playing.

"Wanna dance?" he asked nervously. He held out his hand, and surprisingly, I took his hand and we started slow dancing like everyone else.

_You're better than the best_

_ I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_ Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_ Completely unaware_

_ Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_ Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_

_ And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_ You make me smile like the sun,_

_ Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_ Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_ Crazy on a Sunday night_

_ You make me dance like a fool_

_ Forget how to breathe_

_ Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_ Oh, you make me smile_

_ Even when you're gone_

_ Somehow you come along_

_ Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack_

_ And just like that_

_ You steal away the rain just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_ Fall out of bed, sing like a bird,_

_ Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_ Crazy on a Sunday night_

_ You make me dance like a fool_

_ Forget how to breathe_

_ Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_ Just the thought of you just drives me wild_

_ Oh, you make me smile_

We continued to slow dance, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His neck felt warm to the touch. I also put my head on his shoulder. By then, the song was over, and everybody was rushing over to get cake. They even got me my fave cake: triple chocolate ice cream cake with a fudge ripple middle. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to me, even Tawni and Chad joined in. After cake, it was time for presents. Nico and Grady chipped in to get me a statue of a dairy cow, which was nice of them to get me since I love cows. Tawni only got me a card, but I still thanked her. Zora made me a handmade pop-up card, which I thought was the funniest thing ever. Even the Mackenzie Falls cast chipped in to get me a karaoke machine, which I've been waiting for my entire life. Chad got me a separate gift.

"So, Chad, what did you get me?" I asked anxious-excitedly.

"Here. I think you'll like it," he said. He handed me a medium size box wrapped in festive wrapping paper. I opened the box to see the cutest little dog with a little bow on its head.

"Awwww, it's a puppy! Chad, what kind of dog is this?" I asked, still scratching its ears.

"It's a female shih tzu. When I saw it, I thought of you," he explained.

"That's a compliment, right?" I asked. He nodded and said that its name was Candy. She was a light brown, almost tan color.

"That's not all. I got you something else, too," said Chad. He handed me a small box with a big red bow on it. I gasped as I opened to see the most beautiful gold diamond necklace.

"Wow. Thanks, Chad. That was also oddly sweet of you," I exclaimed.

"You're welcome again," he said. I lifted up my hair and he put it around my neck. It shined in the early afternoon sunlight. After that, we turned on the music again, and "Naturally" by Selena Gomez came on. We danced and danced to every song that came on until our feet hurt. By the time "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga came on, the sun was setting. I went over to the nearest metal swing and tried to enjoy the beautiful sunset near the lake. About twenty minutes later, someone sat next to me on the swing. It was Chad, who was also trying to enjoy the sunset.

"Isn't the sunset the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" I asked after just moments of silence.

"Yep, probably the second best thing," he replied. Then he slid his hand over and held mine. Sparks flew, and I had the strangest tingling sensation go up my arm as he held my hand.

"What's the first most beautiful thing?" I asked. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out. I asked "What?" and you wouldn't believe what he was about to say.

"You," he said. My jaw dropped into a perfect 'O'. He looked me straight in the eyes as soon as he said that. Then we got lost in each other's eyes. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. We leaned in closer and closer until our lips met. It was probably the best kiss I've ever had. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We pulled apart desperate for air after about half a minute.

"Thanks for the best birthday I could ever have, Chad," I whispered, our faces still close to each other's. We were so close I could feel his breath.

"You're welcome," he whispered. After that, he put his arm around me and I put my head on his warm, welcoming shoulder. "Sonny, can I tell you something?" he asked after 10 minutes of silence.

"Shoot," I replied.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered. He leaned in for another long, sweet kiss. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and gave me a hug, and I hugged him back. Again, he put his arm around me and I put my head on my shoulder. He actually tilted his head and put it on mine. We stayed in this position even after the party was over and the sun had gone down. This was probably the best birthday I've ever had, and I can thank my friends and my boyfriend Chad for the awesome party.

**Like it? Please review! :) A/N: This is the first story I've written and published in one day. Now please click that little button down there and I will send you a PM thanking you for reading. Thx!- Channy321**


End file.
